


A Favour For Rarity

by Rosencrantz



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosencrantz/pseuds/Rosencrantz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluttershy's just a helpful sort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Favour For Rarity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



> Thank you to my betas who I'll name after the reveal!
> 
> And to everyone who pointed out to me that no one heard the same cat noise in their head when I wrote 'mowing'.

Spring is one of the best times of year. The snow is fading, the trees are coming back to life, baby animals are abundant and even the rain has its benefits, with the glittering of the moisture in the air making everything bright and cheerful. Ponies like things bright and cheerful. It's their thing, you could say.

Spring also seems to enrich the spirit. It's well known that the ponies have rituals they do to usher in the seasons, and spring is no exception. But on top of the formal rituals, there are other little ones. Like the annual fashion show in Las Pegasus.

While all of these shows were special to Rarity, this one had a special place in her heart because _this_ year, she'd been invited to exhibit her designs. Since the invitation had arrived in the mail, no one had really seen Rarity as she sewed and hemmed away in her shop, with a 'temporarily closed' sign on the door. Her friends had given her space to let her do her work, which seemed to be working as planned, but a perfumed and delicately written letter had made its way to Fluttershy's doorstep asking for a favour.

_**Dear Fluttershy:** _

_**It would be of much appreciated if you could acquire me these items. I have a reward in mind I find you'll enjoy, but if it is not possible... well, you'll get your reward anyway.** _

_**Yours, Rarity** _

_**PS: I may be out of the shop when you drop by, so just come in. I'll leave the back unlocked for you.** _

There had been a small list enclosed. Fluttershy had done her best to fulfill it, as she did her best at anything to help another.

"Mmph," said Fluttershy, dropping her bundle from her mouth onto one of Rarity's worktables.

Opalescence made her customary low mau-ing noise of greeting. With Rarity out, the cat was doing its best to play host to the only pony who'd realize that's what was going on.

"Yes, I'm glad to see you too, Opal," said Fluttershy softly as she nuzzled the top of the persian's be-bowed head. 

Fluttershy sat on her haunches and looked around the dressmaking studio, but not too closely because that would be snooping. It was rude to snoop, she felt. Even if she loved the look of Rarity's studio, with all the sewing supplies and the colours and everything in its place. It was beautiful in there and full of potential. Just like Rarity, Fluttershy thought. Opal had hopped away to sniff the most interesting package.

Rarity was in the middle of her huge project and her studio was stuffed with signs of work. Dummies were adorned with dresses in progress with sweeping designs and beautiful fabrics. Fluttershy desperately wanted to touch them, especially a dummy half draped in a bolt of green cloth that looked as velvety to the touch as new grass. 

"Oh, I hope she comes back soon," whispered Fluttershy. Opal came over from investigating the bundle and rubbed up against the pegasus' leg. 

"I know she told me I could just come in," she said to Opal, positive Rarity had just meant to drop off the package, "but I should still say hello!"

Opal mau-ed in response and busied herself batting at Fluttershy's pastel pink mane, making the pony giggle.

Just then, the doors of the studio glowed, then swung open. Through the doors floated new rolls of fabric, sewing supplies, and Rarity walking in the rear, with her white horn glowing. Opal slipped away from Fluttershy to greet her mistress, purring like an engine.

"Hello, darling. Mummy's home," said Rarity, kissing the top of Opal's head and depositing her new supplies. 

Opal mau-ed and hopped up on the table beside Fluttershy's package, pawing at it. 

"What's that?" said Rarity, looking up from sorting. "Oh! Yes!" she galloped to the table and tugged the package open to reveal a collection of carefully collected brightly coloured feathers. "Wonderful!" She started sorting them by colour eagerly, setting gleaming metallic blue feathers on one side of the table and the long white trailing feathers at the other, and all the rainbow feathers set in-between them. Fluttershy had been busy for her.

"So you like them?" came a soft voice behind Rarity.

Rarity screamed. 

Fluttershy panicked her way into the rafters and Opal fled under a table to glare.

Trying to ignore her pounding heart, Rarity looked up at Fluttershy. "D-darling, please, please, be louder."

Fluttershy's wings went faster in embarrassment. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Rarity tidied her mane and composed herself. "It's not a problem. Come down, I must make you tea to thank you. These feathers are perfect."

Fluttershy slowly came down beside Rarity. "You don't need to..."

"It's not a problem, darling," said Rarity with a smile as she decided on a chamomile for her and Fluttershy. 

"But you have so much work..."

Rarity leaned over to nuzzle Fluttershy's neck. "I have time for a friend. Especially one who's helped me so much."

Fluttershy blushed happily and helped carry tea supplies to the table. "It wasn't so hard, I just asked my bird friends to bring me any that fell off..."

"They're going to look perfect. And so are you," assured Rarity.

Fluttershy stopped, lowering her head into her teacup. "Me?"

Rarity leaned in, smiling sweetly. "I'm going to need a date to my showing..."

Fluttershy blinked again. "But I just have my gala dress..."

Rarity shook her head, then her horn glowed and she levitated the in-progress dummy with the green fabric over to them. "I thought I'd make you something with this, as your reward for being, well, being Fluttershy. When I saw this fabric, I knew it was perfect for you. And I thought, her as my date in a dress made by me would just be perfect!" Her confidence flickered for a moment. “If you wish to attend...?"

Fluttershy gave into her urge to touch the fabric and ran her cheek against it. Outside the birds were twittering with the joy of spring, and soft sunlight was filtering through the windows onto the half-made gown. "I'd love to."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed your story! It went through about a thousand versions, so I'm afraid my usual habit of posting deleted scenes would be longer than the fic itself.
> 
> But one involved a car chase and another had a cave wyrm. Just FYI.
> 
> To make up for lack of bonus content, please enjoy a photo of their date:
> 
>   
> 


End file.
